


A Corset Can Do A Lot For A Lady

by peachinthepuss



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, and fuckin, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachinthepuss/pseuds/peachinthepuss
Summary: aleks gets a corset and then gets a fuckin'





	A Corset Can Do A Lot For A Lady

Aleks stood in front of the mirror, completely naked save for a pair of boxer briefs. He stared down at the articles of clothing he had recently bought, apprehension ridding his body as he thought about what he was about to do. He was scared to try them on, scared that he wouldn’t like what he sees in the mirror because even though wearing more feminine clothes wasn’t a strange concept to Aleks, this was just a little more intense than his usual cute dresses and skirts.

He thought it would be best to start slow, start with an item he was familiar with. He sifted through the clothes, picking up the neatly folded lace fabric and letting it fall open against his hands. He smiled at the slightly rough texture and admired the pattern of intricate swirls and flowers. All lace looked the same to him from afar, making him want to buy it all so he could fawn over every new piece he got. He loved the different colours he could buy, the way he can buy three of the same colour but with different detailing and it would look completely different. He loved the variety of textures and combinations of fabrics. He could never get these sorts of choices with men’s clothes and Aleks just loved everything about it. Aleks put them down, slipping off his boxers and replacing them with the much prettier garment. The lace tickled his smooth legs as he pulled them up, his smile twitching to something short of a grin. He was almost giddy with excitement just from putting on a simple article of clothing and if he wasn’t so elated, he would’ve rolled his eyes at his own behaviour.  

Aleks wasn’t particularly embarrassed that he liked wearing women’s clothes. Clothes were just clothes, no matter what colour or style. He wasn’t ashamed, but he didn’t like to flaunt it. It was an intimate thing he liked to enjoy by himself and with his boyfriend. He liked dressing up for James and taking time to make himself look good. Aleks did it for himself just as much as he did so he could see James’ jaw drop and feel his hands try and touch every possible part of his body. It was their little secret, tucked away in Aleks’ bottom drawer, and they didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon.

Once Aleks had the panties on, he adjusted himself, feeling just as awkward by himself as if he was doing it in front of a room full of people. He turned around, looking over his shoulder and standing on his tiptoes to get a better look at how they fit on his body. The lace stopped just above the middle of his asscheeks, the thin material barely even serving a purpose. When turned back around, he stared at the way the lace was pulled tight against his dick, outlining it so explicitly. He had to appreciate how pretty it looked. Innocent, snowy white against such a private part of himself. He tried to ignore how the small bit of fat around his hips had turned into a muffin top due to the tighter than usual elastic snug against his body.

Aleks tore his eyes away from the imperfection, knowing that if he thought about it for too long he would lose his nerve and wimp out of putting on the rest of it. He distracted himself by picking up the surprisingly heavy corset. He had read about what to avoid when choosing a corset, knowing that he would have to go with one that was made with more layers and steel strips running from the top to the bottom to keep his body straight. A lot of corsets had plastic strips, the flimsy material snapping at the smallest bend of the spine and Aleks didn’t want to risk that. He was thorough when buying his, if he was going to do it then he would do it right.

Delicately, he laid it flat against the counter, hands unsurely loosening the laces at the back so he could put it on. Aleks unhooked the busk at the front, picking it up to wrap around his waist carefully. He made sure it was on straight before hooking it back up at the front. The sweetheart cut of the corset made it awkward since he had no breasts to fill out the bust area, but, since it was the smallest size, it didn’t matter too much. There were some corsets made for men, Aleks had looked through those first since he assumed they would fit his body more comfortably. The only problem with them was that they weren’t as appealing as the women’s ones. They came in the tamer colours of black or brown, having no coloured lace detailing or different necklines.

Aleks knew that tying it up would be an issue. The angle causing him to twist his body in a way he couldn’t gracefully pull off and even if he did manage to grasp the strings, he couldn’t pull them enough to tighten it before he caused himself too much pain.

“Um, James?” He called out, face flushed red. “Can you help me?”

Aleks kept his eyes to the floor, arms holding the corset up to his chest and tightening when he heard James’ footsteps pad into the bathroom. James was in nothing except a black pair of boxers, his hair falling past his shoulders, framing his face perfectly.

“What do you need me for?” James asked, eyes trained on the exposed skin of Aleks’ long legs. They trailed up, moving his focus to the way the lace of Aleks’ new underwear hugged his hips nicely. James followed the pattern of the lace, blatantly staring at Aleks’ crotch and, once Aleks noticed, it only resulted in James receiving a harsh slap to the shoulder.

“Don’t stare at my dick, dude!” He glared. “Help me lace this up.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” James smirked, ignoring how Aleks’ glare hardened as he walked forward to help him. “Turn around.”

“You have to pull outwards, remember.” Aleks told him, beginning to turn his body but spinning back around to remind James of a few more instructions.. “And don’t pull too tight. Oh, and don’t forget to straighten out the mi-.”

“Aleks, babe, I know. I read and watched all those tutorials with you.” James interrupted, leaning forward to kiss Aleks’ cheek. “Now, turn around so I can tie it up.”

Aleks turned, letting James pick up the two ends of the thick white lace and starting to slowly pull outwards. He made sure not to pull too much too quickly, wanting Aleks’ body to have time to adjust to the corset. He made sure to keep the lace flat and smooth out the piece of fabric in the middle - which he knew as the ‘modesty panel’ after reading countless articles on corsets - with each pull. James watched as Aleks’ waist got thinner, his hips and ribcage staying the same and giving his body a more curved appearance. Distractedly, he accidentally pulled the lace too quickly, a wince escaping his own lips but it was drowned out by Aleks’ own protests.

“Oh fuck. Fuckfuck _fuck._ ” Aleks cursed, feeling the corset cinch his waist tightly. His hands gripped the edge of the bathroom counter to keep his body from being pulled back with James’ movements. James shushed him, attempting to calm him, but it did the opposite. “Shut the fuck up with your ‘shhh’ bullshit. This shit _hurts_ , James. Ow, fuck!”

“Sorry.” James replied, not sounding sorry at all. He kissed Aleks’ neck. “I’m almost done, tell me when to tie it.”

Aleks nodded in reply, letting James finish the gentle pulls and tugs until it was tight enough to fit on his body snugly. James began tying up the lace into a square bow knot, his hands trailing over the smooth satin of the back panel once he was done. Aleks kept his eyes down, staring at how white his knuckles turned from his tight grip on the counter. He didn’t know what he was expecting himself to look like. He knew what corsets did of course, he just wasn’t entirely secure in himself enough to assume it would be a suitable look for him.

James was silent, the lack of response beginning to make Aleks increasingly nervous. Aleks looked up through his lashes, watching as James outwardly trailed his eyes over his body and visually adored - practically _worshipped_ \- the new curves. He flickered his eyes to his own reflection, wanting to see if he looked as good as James’ silent reaction was letting on. Aleks’ waist was already pretty small but there wasn’t much shape to it before. Now, it was a clear hourglass figure that had James pushing his body against Aleks’ in complete want. Aleks blushed and brought his eyes back down, head once again tilted to keep the mirror out of view. James kept staring, almost in awe, focusing on the way the corset moved Aleks’ body fat up slightly, giving the impression of a more filled out chest.

“God,” James breathed, his arms snaking around Aleks’ waist to connect at his chest. The white lace detailing on the sides of the corset rubbed against his forearms. “You’re so pretty.”

“Shut up.” Aleks turned red, the blush spreading to his chest and even through his visible tattoos.

“It’s true. Just look at yourself.” James moved a hand to Aleks’ chin, tilting his head up to look at their reflection in the mirror. “A work of fucking art.”

He lowered his hand slightly, keeping it loosely wrapped around Aleks’ throat as he placed kisses on his pale shoulders. Aleks watched, torn between looking at the way James’ eyes fluttered shut before opening and staring at Aleks with lust or looking at the fabricated contours of his body. He went with the latter, knowing he would instantly get lost in James had he focused on him. Aleks raised a hand from the counter to run his fingertips along the corset. His fingers glided across it, the sleek black satin feeling slippery. Aleks fell in love with feeling, making a mental note to buy more clothes made of the material. His fingers made contact with the top of his corset, caressing the edges before he subconsciously pressed against the skin and fat peeking over, a sour expression forming on his face. His hand got slapped away by James’ free one.

“Don’t.” He made eye contact through the mirror, knowing exactly what Aleks was thinking. “You’re perfect.”

“Sorry.” He apologised, mostly to himself and James knew that. “So, I’m guessing you like it?”

James smirked, both his hands moving back to Aleks hips before pulling him back to be flush against his chest. Aleks felt James’ hard cock against his ass, the boxers and his lace panties doing nothing to conceal it. Aleks whimpered, cock twitching in his lacy underwear as he grinded instinctively against James’ cock and shut his eyes when he let out a loud groan against his neck.

“I really like it, babe.” James bit Aleks’ neck, running his tongue along the red mark before he blew cool air onto it. “It’s a shame you can’t move much in it. I’ll have to do all the work.”

Aleks let out a whine in protest. He liked when James took control but it usually ended in a messy situation and Aleks didn’t want to get cum on his new clothes.

“Shh, let me take care of you. I’ll buy you more tomorrow.” James said, as if reading his thoughts.

He placed a kiss behind Aleks’ ear, moving a hand down to lightly run his fingers along Aleks’ cock. The rough lace rubbed against him, the pleasure almost turning painful. Aleks bucked his hips to chase the feeling as best he could. James’ hand moved to Aleks’ thighs, pinching harshly and twisting the skin.

Aleks gasped, a loud moan escaping his mouth. One of his hands went back to the counter while the other reached up to tangle itself in James’ hair. His fingers dug into the marble, whimpers filling the room as James relentlessly tweaked his sensitive skin. Aleks tore his hand away from the counter, moving to his crotch to relieve some of the pressure but James’ hand stopped him immediately. He forced it back to the counter, fingers once again pinching the patch of skin on his thigh, harder this time.

“James, please.” Aleks pouted, looking at James with lidded eyes through the mirror.

“Please what? Tell me what you want me to do.” James let go of the abused skin on his thigh, a sigh of relief coming from Aleks before it was replaced by a choked moan when James started grinding his cock between Aleks’ asscheeks. The lace rubbed against his sensitive skin and sent shocks of pleasure through his body.

“F-fuck.” Aleks let his head fall forward, his mouth hanging open and both arms falling onto the counter to weakly support his body. The corset made it impossible for his whole upper body to bend in any way but the restricted movement turned both of them on even more.

“Come on, ‘Leks. If you don’t tell me I can’t do anything.” James requested sweetly. He fingered the elastic of Aleks’ panties, pulling it back and letting it snap against his skin as soon as he opened his mouth.

“ _God_ , fuck. Touch me, fuck me, James, I don’t _care,_ just do something.” Aleks begged.

“I’m not fucking you in that, don’t wanna mess anything up.” James said, a bit worried for Aleks’ health. He soothed a hand over his cheek when he let out a  whine. “Don’t worry, baby. I told you, I’ll take care of you.”

Aleks nodded, leaning his head back against James’ shoulder and watching as his skillful fingers pushed the panties to the side, the rough lace leaving his cock, relieving some of the pressure. His cock was leaking pre-cum, standing straight against the fabric of the corset and he regretfully thought about how he was going to have to clean this the same day he had bought it.

Those thoughts were immediately gone as soon as James’ hand wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing slightly before he slowly stroked him, root to tip. His thumb ran over the slit, collecting any pre-cum so his movements were slicker. The edge of the panties rubbed painfully against his cock, adding to the pleasure. James wrapped his arm around Aleks’ corseted waist, keeping his ass to James’ crotch so he could occasionally grind into him.

He started a steady, but teasing, pace, moving his hand completely over Aleks’ cock and keeping a tight grip on his hips, making sure he didn’t try and speed it up.

“You know, you look like a slut with that on, Aleks.” James muttered out, barely loud enough to be heard over Aleks’ pants and moans. “Such a pretty little _whore_ , aren’t you?”

James knew Aleks was close. He knew his words would bring him over the edge so squeezed the base of Aleks’ cock with his thumb and index finger, effectively delaying his orgasm. Aleks’ thighs shook, his head turning to bury his face in James’ neck as whines left his lips.

“No, please. Please let me come, James.” He begged, a few tears leaving his eyes, trailing down his face and onto James’ neck. He didn’t want to cry, hated how easy it was for James to incite such a strong reaction from him but the pleasure was almost painful and the way the corset was biting into his skin just added to the overwhelming sensations.

“I will, Aleks. Just hold on for me, okay?” James kissed Aleks’ head, his fingers letting go of Aleks’ cock and moving down to gently trace circles under the base. He pinched the skin, Aleks’ body reacting instantly as he trembled with pleasure and immediately begged for James to keep doing it.

James obeyed, alternating between a small, gentle massage of that area and pinches that were much more forgiving than the one he had inflicted on Aleks’ thigh. He unwrapped his other arm from Aleks’ waist, moving his hand to push the panties further out of the way since they had stretched back to partially cover his cock. He resumed the steady rhythm of strokes, keeping his focus on the tip, thumb moving over the slit and pressing into the bundle of nerves just below the head. He brought him closer to the edge, listening to the way Aleks’ breathing stuttered and he let out breathy moans. Without his arm there to keep him in place, Aleks bucked his hips against James’ movements, small motions that grew more and more frantic.

Before he could come, James squeezed his thumb and index finger around his base once again. Aleks let out a sob, shaking his head and curling his hands into fists on the counter.

“I can’t, James it’s too much. Please.”

“I know, Aleks. I know.” James removed his hands completely, quickly detaching his body from Aleks’ to take off his boxers. He spat in his hand, stroking himself a few times to have some lubrication on himself. Aleks whined out, beginning to turn around but James was back behind him, arms wrapped around him once more and he relaxed. “I'm here, don’t worry.”

James moved his foot between Aleks’, tapping it against his ankles, silently telling him to spread his legs slightly. Aleks did so, confused why until he felt James’ hard dick in between his thighs. He moaned in enthusiastic understanding. James started to thrust, his cock moving in and out of the area between Aleks’ soft thighs and the head occasionally making contact with the lacy panties still clinging to Aleks’ hips and supporting his balls. He grit his teeth, leaning his forehead on Aleks’ shoulder as he moaned. He almost forgot about Aleks’ own dick until he heard a needy whimper come from his throat.

“Sorry.” James chuckled, looking into the mirror to see Aleks glaring at him.

James rest a hand on the counter, steadying himself with his thrusts while the other wrapped around Aleks’ cock once more. He times his hand movements with his thrusts, wanting to bring Aleks and himself to orgasm soon. He felt himself get closer, his hand squeezing around Aleks’ cock but still continuing its movement unlike the other times. James leaned his head down, finding Aleks’ open mouth with his and biting his bottom lip. He sucked it gently, moaning when Aleks’ mouth closed around his and James moved to kiss him properly. It was a messy kiss, the angle not doing them any favours but they were too close to their orgasms to care. Aleks pulled away to let out a moaned curse, his hips stuttering slightly and legs trembling. James smirked, being able to feel the muscles in his thighs tense and relax around his cock.

“So good for me, baby. Are you gonna come?” James panted. Aleks nodded against him, eyes shut and moans filling the room. James kissed his neck, sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin. “Good boy. Come for me.”

Aleks did so, coming with a loud cry of James’ name. His come mostly landed on his corset, some of it falling to James’ hand, and James used it as more lube to keep stroking his cock, slicker than before, until Aleks was tearing up from overstimulation. James could feel Aleks’ thighs shake and quiver from his orgasm and that’s what sent him over the edge, a groan leaving his mouth as he came on the counter and between Aleks’ thighs. He silenced his loud groan with a harsh bite into Aleks’ shoulder.

They stood there for a while, coming down from their highs and trying to get their breathing back to normal. Aleks shifted, discomfort plain on his face.

“You okay?” James panted, grabbing a towel from the rack near the sink to wipe his hands.

“Yeah, can you untie it for me?” Aleks asked, still dazed and breathless from his orgasm. James pulled at the white strings, untieing the knot easily and watching as the corset loosened itself up around Aleks’ natural body shape. “Thanks.”

James moved his hands to Aleks’ torso, carefully unclasping the busk and taking off the corset. He placed it on the bathroom counter, taking a small step back to look at Aleks’ back.. James frowned at the marks left behind from the article of clothing, seeing the way it dug into his skin in a way he could only assume was painful. He ran a hand over the indents, noticing how Aleks had no negative reaction to the touches and James was thankful for that. He reached into the cabinet, pulling out some lotion and turning Aleks around.

“You looked fucking hot, but that looks painful. Let me give you a massage.” James offered, still looking at the red marks that had deeply sunken into Aleks’ flesh.

“What does?” Aleks asked, looking over his shoulder when James pointed at the mirror. “Oh, shit. Well, it doesn’t hurt, but who am I to say no to a free massage?” Aleks smirked, walking past James to presumably lay on their bed.

“Asshole.” James said fondly, rolling his eyes but still following after Aleks, bottle of lotion in hand.


End file.
